Island Retreat
by nejiandtentenfan
Summary: The shinobi of Konoha are treated to an allexpensepaid vacation to Hawaii. Relationships get intense, adventures are started, and memories are made. The couple I was hoping to focus on was Neji and Tenten, but we'll see if it involves other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! New story, first chapter! PLEASE review, even if it's short!**

Chapter 1

Tenten stood stiffly, watching Tsunade-sama read some paperwork. Tenten, and all the other ninjas around her age from the same academy stood, crammed together in the Hokage's office. They were now 19 years old and all had busy lives of their own. They were all fairly strong ninjas and had important missions they always had to go on.

Everyone was mingled and chatting with one another quietly. The Hokage cleared her throat, indicating her wanting silence. "Welcome everyone. As you all know, you have all become very strong ninjas and have been busy and possibly even isolated, just coming back from a mission to find that you are to go on another mission immediately. I feel that if this continues and you do not interact with your fellow comrades, our unity will be broken. Therefore, I have signed all of you up for an all-expense-paid vacation to Hawaii. You will be staying there for three months."

Ino gasped, "THREE MONTHS?!"

Some of the other ninjas could not believe it either. What had come over the Hokage? She was always in debt.

Shizune smirked secretly, _that cheap Tsunade. She had to find a group of ninjas to take a special three month trip to Hawaii to try out a new hotel, and the hotel offered her big money. Tch, typical Tsunade._

Naruto blurted, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, your flight arrives at 6:00 AM," Tsunade-sama answered smoothly.

"And you're telling us NOW?" Naruto asked furiously.

The hokage's eyebrow twitched, "Hush. You are to be at the airport and ready to leave before 6:00 AM or you will be left behind." She eyed Naruto.

"That will be all. Oh and, because of my busy schedule, I will not be there, so you guys are on your own until you get back. Ok, you guys may start packing now."

No one argued with her, but everyone was thinking, _what's wrong with this lady? Telling us the afternoon before a huge trip that we are to fly to Hawaii for three months the next morning._

Everyone went home and packed everything that they needed and anything they wanted. Tenten packed her necessities, some beautiful kimonos for special occasions, and her pink bikini for the beach.

The next morning, they all met up at the airport. They flew off to Hawaii which took an extremely long time. The girls sat in a big group and gossiped together, while the guys sat in their own seats not talking and looking out the window, or reading a ninja tactics book. Naruto, however, kept ordering soda, and made several trips to the bathroom.

After a good 16 or 17 hours, they reached Hawaii. They were all exhausted. They got shuttled to the hotel they were to stay in.

When they reached the hotel, they all stepped inside. It was a beautiful hotel, red carpet, a huge diamond chandelier hanging over them, and little indoor waterfalls everywhere. They all stopped in their tracks and stared in awe.

A friendly woman wearing a suit greeted them. She announced that there would be 3 people to a room. She said the Hokage had already premade a list of who would go with who. She read the list out loud.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji, Room 1!"

_Just my luck, I'm with Chouji, _thought Naruto. Hinata almost fainted, hearing she was with Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Nara Shikamaru, Room 2!"

Shikamaru sighed, _how troublesome. _Sakura tried to hold back a smile, _I'm with the hottest shinobi here._

"Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, Room 3!"

Ino groaned, she would be spending three months with two weirdos.

"And finally, Hyuuga Neji, Lee Rock, and Tenten, Room 4!"

The people in Room 4 were very surprised, their room was the same as their team.

The ninjas got their keys to their rooms as ran up to see what their rooms were like. People who didn't like their rooms walked extremely slowly, trying to avoid their roommates.

But Tenten looked forward to it. Although she had to be roommates with 2 boys, she was please that Neji was one of them.

There were 3 beds in each room. They all washed up and changed and plopped onto their beds, excited to explore the island of Honolulu the next morning.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. Please review though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! Thanks a lot to Pink Crescent Moon for reviewing chapter 1!**

_**Review: **__The ninjas got their keys to their rooms as ran up to see what their rooms were like. People who didn't like their rooms walked extremely slowly, trying to avoid their roommates._

_But Tenten looked forward to it. Although she had to be roommates with 2 boys, she was please that Neji was one of them._

_There were 3 beds in each room. They all washed up and changed and plopped onto their beds, excited to explore the island of Honolulu the next morning._

Chapter 2

Tenten slowly opened up her eyes and remembered it was morning and she was in the wonderful island of Honolulu. She woke up eagerly, and what's the first thing she saw? Lee standing over her, breathing on her face.

"AHHHH!" Tenten screamed, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Tenten-chan! You have awoken from your slumber! Neji and I have been waiting since early this morning. Now, we can go about our day together!" Lee said joyfully.

Tenten, looking a bit scared, nodded and ran into the bathroom and got ready. She came out of the bathroom looking and smelling great. She was in her pink oriental shirt, baggy black pants, and her hair was in two buns. She smelled like a cherry blossom, probably some kind of body spray she had brought along.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Tenten asked.

"We shall begin training at this moment." Lee said.

"No way! I'm on vacation, I want to do something other than train." Tenten said.

"But if you do not train, you shall never grow stronger! If you do not train for the three months we are here, you shall become weaker and weaker! Besides, Neji and I have already done our share of training this morning, so I only think it is fair if you at least drop and give me 100 pushups." Lee lectured.

Tenten looked at Neji confused, "You guys…trained…already?!"

Neji nodded. Tenten sighed, "Fine."

And Neji and Lee watched Tenten do a hundred pushups on the spot. Tenten was a strong kunoichi and great with weapons. She strived to be like the Hokage, and Neji admired that about her. He got easily annoyed with kunoichis that couldn't handle simple things, with the exception of Sakura because she was an amazing medical ninja.

Tenten once was very weak, and normally, Neji would have been very annoyed with her and thought of her as a burden if it had not been for her great beauty in his eyes. He liked to help her train and see her get stronger, and if someone picked on her, he would protect her and beat that person to a pulp.

But things were very different now, Tenten, although still a Chuunin, was very strong. She could beat up most average boys, but she was at the same time still very fragile. Although she didn't give up easily, she still didn't have many bloodline limits and she didn't have a great variety of techniques, thus, making her fairly weak despite her hard work.

Neji watched her body bob up and down as she finished the last of her pushups. She got up, her face slightly pink. She let out a loud sigh.

"Finally," Tenten said. "Can we please do something fun now?"

Lee gasped and his eyes grew big, "Tenten-san, how can you say that? After doing 100 pushups, you ALWAYS have to do 300 squats!"

Tenten looked at Neji for help. Neji just shrugged.

Tenten wanted to punch them both. What were they thinking? This was VACATION!

Just in the nick of time, the doorbell rang. Tenten ran to the door and opened it to find none other than Sakura.

"Sakura, you saved me," Tenten whispered with a smile.

Sakura smiled.

Lee went over to Tenten and said, "Oi Tenten, who is it? Tell them we need to get some training don…" Lee stopped talking and blushed madly when he saw Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Lee said respectfully.

Sakura giggled, "Good morning everyone. The whole gang is going down to that smoothie place in front of the hotel. Want to come?"

Without asking the guys, Tenten answered, "OF COURSE WE WOULD!"

"Great, let's go," Sakura said.

Lee ran over to Sakura's side and tried to make small talk with her while they were walking to the smoothie place. Neji just stood there. Tenten looked back and saw Neji staring off into space.

"Come on Neji, let's go!" Tenten said playfully, grabbing his arm and dragging him to where Sakura and Lee were.

Neji's eyes widened as he felt Tenten touch his arm. Neji was madly in love with Tenten, but was hardened from all his training, and didn't show any signs of affection for her. Tenten on the other hand, really liked Neji very much, but she wasn't afraid to be more interactive.

When they got to the smoothie place, everyone was already there. Everyone greeted them. The smoothie shop was set up a bit like the ramen bar in Konoha, except instead of ramen, they made smoothies.

Naruto looked straight at Neji and yelled, "Oi Neji, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

Neji and Tenten had been holding hands the whole way. Neji blushed and let go of Tenten's hand.

Neji sat down next to Naruto coolly. When no one was watching, Neji slugged him in the stomach.

"OW! What was that for?!"

Neji smirked. Naruto was mad, he was going to get Neji back for this. Uzumaki Naruto was still as hardheaded as his Genin days and if someone messed with him, he would be sure to get them back.

The ninjas all ordered their smoothies of choice. While they were waiting, they just conversed with eachother. Tenten and Neji were sitting next to eachother. When no one was watching, Naruto found it the perfect opportunity to get Neji back.

Neji and Tenten were facing eachother, talking about one of their missions they had recently gone on and how it could've gone better. Naruto got up and pretended he was getting some napkins, and as he walked near Tenten, he unnoticably pushed her into Neji.

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Naruto!**

_**Review: **_Neji smirked. Naruto was mad, he was going to get Neji back for this. Uzumaki Naruto was still as hardheaded as his Genin days and if someone messed with him, he would be sure to get them back.

The ninjas all ordered their smoothies of choice. While they were waiting, they just conversed with eachother. Tenten and Neji were sitting next to eachother. When no one was watching, Naruto found it the perfect opportunity to get Neji back.

Neji and Tenten were facing eachother, talking about one of their missions they had recently gone on and how it could've gone better. Naruto got up and pretended he was getting some napkins, and as he walked near Tenten, he unnoticably pushed her into Neji.

Chapter 3

Neji caught her in a hug, and knew Naruto had something to do with this. Tenten blushed madly and said, "I'm so sorry Neji." Neji just nodded and then glared at a snickering Naruto. Naruto returned to his seat, sticking his tongue out at Neji.

As they finished the last of their smoothies, Ino stood up and asked everyone if they wanted to go to the beach. Everyone thought this was a great idea. They all threw away their plastic smoothie containers and went back to their hotels to change.

Neji was walking next to Tenten and he whispered to her, "Come to the room quickly with me before Lee gets there." Tenten looked confused, but she nodded and they ran swiftly into their hotel room.

Lee was far behind them, but Neji locked the door to be safe. Seeing Neji lock the door made Tenten a bit nervous. Neji saw Tenten's face tense up and knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, it isn't what it looks like," he assured her.

Tenten smiled and let out a small sigh. "Then what is it?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji looked at her straight in her eyes very seriously. Tenten hadn't been alone with Neji in a long time, the last time could likely have been a few years ago.

"You know that I love you, don't you Tenten?" Neji asked her, keeping his voice calm. Tenten looked confused again. She didn't expect Neji to be talking about stuff like this, Neji believed emotion was nothing but a weakness to a ninja, right?

Tenten was dumbfounded and couldn't find the right words. Seeing Tenten not knowing what to say, Neji backed her up into a wall and kissed her. He held her waist and she held onto him, refusing to let go.

He kissed her with such hunger, he needed her. It might've been considered a weakness to a ninja, but Neji didn't care, he had refused to let himself interact with Tenten for so long, he couldn't bear it anymore.

Tenten kissed him back with the same intensity. She hadn't seen this side of Neji in a long time. He never showed his emotions so plainly. He usually kept his emotions in behind those amazing ivory eyes.

Still holding onto her, Neji picked her up and laid her on his bed, and they continued their makeup session there. They didn't stop. Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's strong back, while Neji continued kissing her down her neck.

The probably could've gone on all day, until they head that _knock knock knock! _"Let me in! Neji-san, Tenten-san, if one of you is in there, please let me in! This is your youthful teammate, Lee!" Lee shouted through the door.

Neji slowly got off of Tenten and opened the door for Lee. Lee looked at Neji, "Thank you very much, Neji-san," he said respectfully. Neji suddenly looked at Neji and then back at Tenten, and then back at Neji.

He seemed confused. "Neji-san, how long have you and Tenten been in here? It seems that you have been in here for a long time. Shouldn't you be changed by now? That goes the same for you too, Tenten-san."

Tenten and Neji both blushed. They couldn't think of an excuse. Tenten broke the silence and said, "Oh, um, er…well me and Neji were discussing our mission. It didn't go so well, so we were busy…developing a new routine workout to get stronger…uh, yeah!"

Lee smiled big and a river of tears started flowing down his face. He cried out in joy, "You guys are such admirable ninjas! Even though we are on vacation, you two still continue to discuss training, I shall strive to be more like you two!"

Tenten forced a giggle, rubbing the back of her head, "Uh, yes. Well, now that we have finished discussing, we might as well be getting changed. An honorable shinobi should always be on time!"

Lee nodded and remembered something, "Oh yes! That reminds me! I have a present for the both of you!" Lee said pulling out his suitcase from under his bed. He brought it up and set it down on his bag.

"I know how important training is to you two, you I decided…" Lee said, unzipping his suitcase and rummaging through its contents, "to get you two…these!" Lee exclaimed, pulling out two pairs of identical green spandex suits.

Neji and Tenten both backed away slowly from Lee and their eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what are tho-those?" Tenten stammered, extremely scared. Both her and Neji remembered when Gai Sensei had tried to give green spandex suits to them as gifts.

"They are training suits! They are amazing. They are airy, light, and they are extremely flexible. But, these are not ordinary training suits, they are waterproof! They are swimsuits! I am wearing my own right now!" Lee said happily.

Tenten said to him, "Ooooh, Lee, that's so nice of you! Um, but you see, me and Neji are both extremely allergic to spandex. It…uh…gives us TERRIBLE rashes. It'll get ugly if we wear those!" Tenten lied quickly.

Lee frowned and bowed, "Oh, I am sorry. I do not wish to cause you pain. I shall give these back to Gai Sensei and ask Tsunade-sama if she can cure allergies to spandex." Tenten and Neji let out a loud sigh, and got changed into their swimsuits.

Neji was in dark blue shorts, without a shirt. You could see his defined muscles that could only be obtained from hours of weight lifting and toning. Tenten on the other hand was not extremely muscular.

She was a very slender female figure. She had a flat stomach, small hips, thin legs, skinny arms with a bit of muscle and her hair was let down. She was in a baby pink bikini. Lee however was the same as always, in green spandex.

When Tenten walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist, Neji couldn't keep his eyes off her amazing figure. This was the same case with Tenten, she looked at his strong upperbody, and with this, Neji held her hand and they walked side by side to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Naruto!**

_**Review:**__ Neji was in dark blue shorts, without a shirt. You could see his defined muscles that could only be obtained from hours of weight lifting and toning. Tenten on the other hand was not extremely muscular._

_She was a very slender female figure. She had a flat stomach, small hips, thin legs, skinny arms with a bit of muscle and her hair was let down. She was in a baby pink bikini. Lee however was the same as always, in green spandex._

_When Tenten walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her waist, Neji couldn't keep his eyes off her amazing figure. This was the same case with Tenten, she looked at his strong upperbody, and with this, Neji held her hand and they walked side by side to the beach._

Chapter 4

Whe Lee, Tenten, and Neji walked onto the beach, everyone was already there, as usual. Somehow, Tenten's team was always the latest. This time, however, they had a good reason. Neji and Tenten had taken a long time having their makeout session.

Naruto eyed Neji and saw him holding Tenten's hand. Naruto would've normally shouted something like "WHEN ARE YOU AND TENTEN GETTING MARRIED?" but decided not to. Neji slugging him in the stomach once a day was enough for Naruto.

Sakura and Ino also caugh onto Neji and Tenten's little realtionship. Sakura and Ino both smiled, but said nothing else. _When we all do our own thing, we can talk about it with Tenten, _thought Sakura.

Of course, after only a few minutes, they all split up and did what they pleased in groups. The group was mainly spliy up into boys and girls. The boys were challenging eachother in volleyball, and the girls were laying on towels tanning under the hot Sun.

Sakura was watching Sasuke play. _He's so hot when you can actually see all the muscles he's developed._ Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were thinking the same thing about Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

Ino quickly glanced at Tenten and said, "So, what's up with you and Neji?" Ino wanted all the details. Tenten thought about the question for a moment. _Well, there's no use hiding it from them, and after all, they ARE my friends._

"Nothing much," Tenten started, as the other girls watched her intensely, "he just…kind of confessed that he liked me in our hotel room, that's all…" Tenten lied quickly. Hinata nodded, but Ino and Sakura weren't buying it.

"TENTEN! We want the DETAILS! Come on, it's not like we're going to tell everyone in Honolulu," Ino prodded her. Ino was planning on forcing it out of her even if it meant threatening her, she was a pretty vicious girl if she didn't get what she wanted.

Tenten stared at the girls hesitantly, but then just spilled about how Neji had told her to go to the hotel room with her, how he locked the room and made sure they were alone, how he confessed his deep love to her, and how they made out on his bed.

Hinata's eyes widened, Sakura smiled, and Ino smirked. The three girls had always known that Neji was madly in love with Tenten even though he tried to hide it. They just ignored it because nothing exciting ever happened between them until just now.

"That's a start," Ino said, unable to wipe the smirk off of her face. _START?!_ Tenten thought. _What are they thinking of doing to me?! _Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all got into a huddle, and whispered to eachother.

Sakura stood up. She was wearing a bikini similar to Tenten's, but her's was red. She strutted over to Lee and put her hand on his chest. "Lee, I need some help lifting something, will you come with me?" Sakura asked in a seductive voice.

Sakura led him over to the far side of the beach and occupied him in trying to lift a big boulder up for her for some reason. Lee was struggling and it would take him hours. Sasuke saw this, fell into a jealous rage, and ran over to where Lee was and tried to lift the boulder up himself.

Sakura kept Sasuke and Lee occupied. Next was Hinata. Hinata asked Naruto if he wanted any ramen. Naruto obviously wanted some, and apparently, so did Chouji. They both followed Hinata into her room, and she kept them busy by making tons of ramen.

Ino threw her shiny pink necklace far into the ocean and screamed. "Aww, Kiba, Shino, can one of you get that for me. I'll treat whoever gets it back to a smoothie," Ino said, getting not only Kiba and Shino's attention, but Shikamaru grew jealous and also jumped in the water.

The only people now actually on the beach were Ino, Neji, and Tenten. _Now, time for the fun part, _Ino thought. "Tenten! While I'm waiting for them to get my neckalce back, want to spar with me?" Ino winked.

Tenten was clueless about her plan, but she knew something was going on. "Um, well Ino, I don't really want to…" but before Tenten could finish refusing the offer, Ino threw a kunai at her, barely missing her leg.

Tenten raised an eyebrow and stood up, "So that's how you want to play, huh?" Tenten took a few kunais out of her pouch. They continued to fight, playfully of course. They both jumped in the air, and when they passed eachother in the air, Ino whispered something in her ear.

"Here's the plan. Pretend you rolled your ankle," said quietly and quickly. When Tenten landed, she pretended to land on her ankle, rolling it. Tenten didn't know why Ino wanted her to pretend, but she liked games.

Neji was watching the whole fight, also confused about why they had broken out into a fight on the beach. He watched Tenten land on her ankle. Tenten screamed loudly, "OWWW, MY ANKLE! I THINK I ROLLED IT!!!"

Neji's skillful eyes knew from the beginning that she had clearly not rolled her ankle. Neji would've ignored her, but a voice inside him said, _come on Neji, go and help her._ But she's faking it, she doesn't NEED help.

_You're so unromantic, she's obviously faking it so that you can carry her to her room. _So? She doesn't NEED my help, Ino's right next to her. Ino can carry her. _Ugh, how do you expect her to fall in love with you if you don't even help her when she's hurt._

Neji watched Ino as she looked around helplessly. Ino looked at Neji and said, "Please help Tenten, I don't know what to do! Can you take her to her room? I'll go get Sakura to heal her!" Neji sighed and thought, _now I HAVE to do it because Ino asked me._

Inner Neji snickered at him. Neji walked over and put Tenten on his back. Tenten wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders. Neji made sure her legs weren't falling. Tenten was a lot lighter than Neji suspected.

Ino stayed behind as Neji carried Tenten to their room. Ino smiled slyfully. "Tenten, next time when you fake an injury, try making it more realistic," Neji informed her. Tenten blushed and punched him playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Naruto!**

_**Review:**_ _Neji watched Ino as she looked around helplessly. Ino looked at Neji and said, "Please help Tenten, I don't know what to do! Can you take her to her room? I'll go get Sakura to heal her!" Neji sighed and thought, now I HAVE to do it because Ino asked me._

_Inner Neji snickered at him. Neji walked over and put Tenten on his back. Tenten wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders. Neji made sure her legs weren't falling. Tenten was a lot lighter than Neji suspected._

_Ino stayed behind as Neji carried Tenten to their room. Ino smiled slyfully. "Tenten, next time when you fake an injury, try making it more realistic," Neji informed her. Tenten blushed and punched him playfully._

Chapter 5

Tenten was still on his back and asked him, "If it was so obvious, why are you carrying me?" Neji blushed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her it was because Ino forced him to, which was only half true, he could've refused if he wanted.

"Well…uh…I…" Neji stammered, trying to find the right words. Tenten giggled hearing Neji struggle with his words. She kissed his cheek, "It's ok, I get it." Neji was still blushing, but relaxed a little.

Neji carried her up into their room and laid her down onto his bed. "What am I supposed to do with you now? You don't need Sakura to heal you," Neji questioned. Tenten raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Neji, catching on to her thinking, shook his head. "Why are you so shy?" Tenten teased playfully. Neji had never shown much emotion around her, he had shown even less emotion around everyone else.

"You already know, emotions are a weakness…" Neji started. Tenten didn't like the way the Hyuuga clan insisted that emotions were a weakness at all. Tenten frowned in disapproval to Neji's comment.

"Goodness Neji, how are you ever going to get married if you have no emotion?" Tenten said. Neji stared into space, avoiding her gaze. Both Tenten and Neji knew that the Hyuuga clan believed in arranged marriages.

Tenten, seeing Neji was quite disturbed by this comment, apologized, "Sorry." Neji just shook the thought out of his head. They stayed silent for a long time, unable to break the awkward silence.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to, Sakura and Ino knocked loudly on the door. Tenten got off the comfy bed and answered the door. Ino and Sakura greeted them and stepped inside. "Have you guys heard about the dance?" Ino said excitedly.

Neji and Tenten both shook there heads at the same time. Ino gasped, "WHAT?! You haven't? Oh, well there's a dance tomorrow night! It's going to be great!" Ino was jumping up and down with excitement, Sakura smiling pleasantly.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Wait is it like one of those hawaiian themed dances?" Tenten asked. Tenten loved Hawaiian parties, she had been to several. The only problem was that she didn't have any hawaiian themed outfits with her except her bikini.

Ino shook her head. "No, hehe, it's actually…an Asian themed party!" _Oh great, an Asian party…_thought Tenten. Tenten didn't have to do much for Asian themed parties because the way she dressed up normally was about as Asian as you could get.

Sakura spoke up, "Tenten would you like to spend the night at Ino's room with me and Hinata?" The boys would all be in Sasuke's room. The girls and guys would take this time to prepare for the dance.

Tenten hesitated. She wasn't a huge fan of bugs because Ino, Shino, and Kiba were roommates. "Well, uh, where are Shino and Kiba going to stay?" Tenten asked. She hoped they would be somewhere else.

Ino giggled, seeing Tenten's concern. Ino had already thought of these upcoming problems. She would definitely not let Kiba and Shino spoil their girl fun. "Don't worry Tenten, the boys are going to stay in Sasuke's room."

Neji raised an eyebrow. _I guess that means I'm spending the night at Sasuke's. Wait, one…two…three…EIGHT guys including me are going to be spending the night at Sasuke's? Does he expect us to share beds?_

Tenten nodded, packed her stuff, and said goodbye to Neji. Neji nodded and walked off to Sasuke's room. When Ino, Tenten, and Sakura walked into their room they were staying in, Hinata was already there, sitting on Ino's bed.

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Tenten said warmly. Hinata whispered a greeting in her high soft voice and smiled. Pretty soon, the girls all got settled and were talking about what they were going to wear to the big dance.

Tenten sighed, there was nothing much she would have to change about herself, she had the Asian buns in her hair, and a silky lavender kimono, that's pretty much all she needed. The other girls on the other hand, were going to look beautiful.

Ino tied her hair into a single bun and stuck two chopsticks through it. She wore a beautiful sky blue spaghetti strap dress and beautiful high heels. Ino was also wearing tons of silver and diamond jewelry.

Hinata was a bit more simple. Hinata left her hair normal. But she was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress and black heels. Hinata was simple, but she was gorgeous. She looked good without her big puffy jacket and without her sweats.

Sakura was also like Tenten, she was already very Asian. Sakura didn't do anything special with her hair, but she had brought a white spaghetti strap dress and white heels. Tenten gasped, everyone was wearing a spaghetti strap dress and heels except her.

"You guys! I'm going to look like an outcast if I wear my lavender kimono and flats. And my hair will just be in my regular two buns!" Tenten said. She didn't want to walk into the dance and be the only one not wearing a spaghetti strap dress with heels.

The three girls grinned. Tenten knew those smiles, they had planned something again. "Oh no, what are you guys thinking?" Tenten asked, a bit scared of what they had planned. Ino pulled out a big shopping bag.

It was filled with sparkling accessories, a short red strapless dress, and beautiful elegant black heels. There was also some blonde hair dye in there and a lot of makeup. Tenten was confused, did they go shopping for all this just for her?

"You guys didn't have to buy me all this stuff!" Tenten said dumbfounded. They shook their heads. They wanted to see Neji's expression when he saw how beautiful Tenten looked tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Review:**_ _The three girls grinned. Tenten knew those smiles, they had planned something again. "Oh no, what are you guys thinking?" Tenten asked, a bit scared of what they had planned. Ino pulled out a big shopping bag._

_It was filled with sparkling accessories, a short red strapless dress, and beautiful elegant black heels. There was also some blonde hair dye in there and a lot of makeup. Tenten was confused, did they go shopping for all this just for her?_

"_You guys didn't have to buy me all this stuff!" Tenten said dumbfounded. They shook their heads. They wanted to see Neji's expression when he saw how beautiful Tenten looked tomorrow night._

Chapter 6

Ino grinned, "We thought that you always look the same, so…Neji might like a little variety, so we're going to sort of…spice you up for tomorrow night." Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had all put their heads together to decide Tenten's ultimate look for tomorrow night.

"We're going to get to work first thing tomorrow morning. We have to get a good sleep tonight if we want our skin to look its best. Good night everyone!" Ino declared. The girls got into their PJs and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

Ino decided to let Tenten sleep in her bed since they wanted her to get a great sleep and be in a good mood tomorrow. The girls didn't bother to even think about sleeping on Shino or Kiba's beds, they didn't want to sleep with bugs or wake up with dog fur all over their PJs.

Tenten blushed and said thankfully, "Thank you guys so much. I really do appreciate it!" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all smiled at her. Their smiles said it all, _no problem, anything for you._ The girls dozed off thinking how each of their prince charmings would like their look.

In the boys' room, they guys were all huddled in the center of the room. Everyone was listening intently to Sasuke talking in the middle of the huddle. Naruto was eating a cup of instant ramen.

"Ok guys, we need to try and impress the ladies. We can't go to the dance tomorrow looking normal. They would consider us ignorant and uncaring and ignore us for at least 2 week…well, maybe not Hinata.." Sasuke added, eyeing Naruto.

Hearing Hinata's name, Naruto blushed and kept eating his ramen. Chouji suddenly spoke out, "But what to me, Shino, and Kiba have to worry about? We don't have a lady to go with. There's obviously you and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, and…"

Chouji paused and thought about it before he spoke, "Neji…are you going with Tenten?" Neji nodded, not embarassed this time. "Oh, ok. See, Sasuke?! All of you guys have dates except me, Shino and Kiba."

Sasuke hadn't really thought about the three of them before, he had only been thinking of how he would impress Sakura. "Don't worry about it. There'll be lots of Hawaiian chicks there, if you shower and dress right, I'm sure they'll fall for you guys' charm," Sasuke reasoned.

Chouji, Kiba, and Shino nodded. Sasuke and the other guys that had dates agreed that they would all go shopping, as bad as it may sound, for tuxedos and some gifts for them. They didn't really care about the "Asian-theme," they only cared about looking good for the girls.

"Right!" everyone agreed at once. They all went to bed on the ground, they hadn't brought sleeping bags though. Sasuke slept in his own bed. Shikamaru slept in his own bed. The only bed left was Sakura's.

Naruto whined that he wanted to sleep in a bed, but since the only one left was Sakura's, Sasuke strongly objected it. Sasuke didn't want any of the guys sleeping in Sakura's bed. So the 5 other boys slept on the hard carpet floor, Naruto was the only one whining.

Both the girls and the boys fell asleep at the same time. You would think that the 5 boys on the floor were freezing to death, but no, all of them except Naruto found ways to keep themselves warm, and Naruto was shivering like mad.

Chouji's fat acted like blubber for a walrus and kept him warm. Kiba cuddled close to Akamaru. Shino surrounded himself in bugs, which might sound gross to us, but was really a good way to keep Shino warm.

And last but not least, the prodigy Neji. Neji was perhaps the most skilled of all the ninjas laying on the floor and was keeping himself warm by complexly spreading his chakra throughout his body, and the heat of the chakra was keeping him warm.

Everyone was asleep peacefully but something just didn't quite seem right. What was missing…Lee! Everyone had went to bed completely forgetting about Lee. He was clueless about the dance tomorrow and was sleeping alone in his room.

Lee was so confused. He had no idea where Neji and Tenten had gone, but decided not to look for them. "They are probably away sparring. They are such dedicated ninjas, perhaps I should join them…no…I am too exhausted from lifting that boulder for Sakura-chan…" Lee dozed off.

The next morning, all the ninjas were busy. All of them were busy preparing for the dance, while Lee was off on the beach training by punching a tree 4,000 times. The boys got up early and went to the shopping center.

They all got very similar, slender, black tuxedos, a white shirt underneath, and new black shoes. Chouji was the only one that had to get an XXL tuxedo. The ninjas weren't used to dressing up like this and felt strange.

Now that they were all dressed, they spent their whole afternoon shopping for personal presents for their dates, except for Shino, Kiba, and Chouji who were either at the food court, the arcade, or the library reading bug books.

Naruto wasn't really sure what Hinata would want, so he bought her a small charm bracelet, _all girls like bracelets, right?_ Sasuke knew Sakura loved cherry blossoms, and Sakura's name meant cherry blossom, so he got her a diary with a pink cover with cherry blossoms on it.

Shikamaru knew Ino was pretty materialistic, and just got her a pair of diamond earrings that were pretty pricey, but anything cheap wouldn't have been good enough for Ino. Finally there was Neji, who had trouble, he had no idea what to get Tenten.

He eventually managed to purchase something for her and by this time, it was almost 6:00, so they all walked to the club where the dance was going to take place. None of the girls were there yet, but the guys were willing to wait.

While the boys were shopping, the girls were getting dressed. We already know what Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked like, but Tenten was getting "spiced up" by them. The very first thing they did was take down Tenten's hair from its usual buns.

Tenten's long hair came down in long, layered waves. Ino straightened it and Sakura highlighted it with blonde dye. Instead of using the normal process which would take much too long, Sakura used the heat of her chakra and sort of fused the dye with strands of hair.

Tenten stared into the mirror in front of her. Was she really looking at herself? She was so beautiful with her straight, highlighted hair. And if Tenten thought she was pretty, imagine what Neji would think of her.

**A/N: Please comment or review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Naruto.**

**Review: **_While the boys were shopping, the girls were getting dressed. We already know what Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked like, but Tenten was getting "spiced up" by them. The very first thing they did was take down Tenten's hair from its usual buns._

_Tenten's long hair came down in long, layered waves. Ino straightened it and Sakura highlighted it with blonde dye. Instead of using the normal process which would take much too long, Sakura used the heat of her chakra and sort of fused the dye with strands of hair._

_Tenten stared into the mirror in front of her. Was she really looking at herself? She was so beautiful with her straight, highlighted hair. And if Tenten thought she was pretty, imagine what Neji would think of her._

**Chapter 7**

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, applied just the right amount of make up on her, making her face look beautiful and smooth, and making her eyes look amazing. They asked Tenten to smile, and she didn't know why, but nevertheless, she followed their instructions. They stuck whitening strips on her teeth.

It would take about 10 minutes before they would remove the clear strips from her mouth, and they had no time to waste, they had to do a lot of stuff to her. They inserted some gorgeous dangly earrings into the small holes in her earlobes. They slipped her into a strapless short red dress.

And she put on her elegant black heels. They gave her a pedicure and french painted her toenails. They did the same with her beautiful fingernails. They wondered how she could have such beautiful nails even when she was a top notched weapon specialist. The girls put a bracelet around her small wrist, and a silver ring on her right index finger.

They removed the whitening strips from her mouth and disposed of them. She quickly rinsed her mouth with lukewarm water from the sink. She smiled into a mirror and saw that her teeth were as white as one of those TV commercials. They applied a coat of clear lip gloss evenly around her lips.

She was now ready to impress Neji. The other girls had already been ready, so they all walked to the building where the party would be held. On their walk there, Ino asked the other girls what they thought their dates would do to try to impress them. Ino explained she thought Shikamaru would probably buy her something expensive.

Sakura pondered this question for a moment. What would be the kind of thing Sasuke would get for her? It was pretty hard for Sakura to guess at what Sasuke might've gotten for her, because like Neji, he didn't show too much emotion. She didn't know what he got her, but she knew she really needed some sort of journal to write in about Hawaii, she forgot to pack hers.

Hinata knew Naruto was funny, and he liked to make her laugh…he probably got something like a stuffed animal! That would be cute, thought Hinata. She really didn't care what Naruto got her, anything from Naruto made her blush like mad. If he touched her, even if he was just dragging her somewhere, she would faint the minute he let go.

Tenten thought about what Neji might've gotten her. She didn't think he was very materialistic, so he probably didn't get her anything at all. He would probably just offer her a dance or two, which wasn't a problem though for Tenten. She loved Neji for who he was, and those fabulous eyes of his.

As they reached the dance club, the boys were already there. They had been waiting for about 20 minutes, nervous as heck. When the boys saw the girls come in, they quickly went to go escort them to the dance floor. All except for Neji, he couldn't find Tenten. Where was she, didn't she come with the other girls?

Neji saw Ino first, then Sakura, then Hinata, and behind Hinata emerged a beautiful girl. She looked familiar, but Neji couldn't get his mind to work properly, he was too busy staring at this angel. She had straight chocolate hair with blonde streaks, a short red strapless dress, and accessories that complemented her outfit well.

But sure enough, this girl was walking up to Neji. _Is she walking up to me? _Thought Neji. _But I don't have a clue who she is! _"Hi Neji, you look good today," said her sweet, high pitched voice. Neji suddenly realized this girl WAS Tenten. He remained silent with awe. He couldn't find Tenten because he couldn't recognize her.

"Earth to Neji," Tenten giggled as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. Neji blinked a few times and muttered, "Oh sorry, I uh…didn't recognize you…you're so beau…uh, pretty today." Tenten blushed. _Man, she's cute when she blushes. _"Why thank you." Neji felt stupid just standing there, he knew he should ask her to dance.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask her to dance with him, a guy around their age they had never seen before came up to Tenten from behind and laid a hand on her shoulder. From his appearance, Neji and Tenten guessed he was not a ninja. This guy looked like a local Hawaiian, he was pretty handsome and muscular.

Tenten spun around, shocked. "Um…do I know you?" Tenten asked, confused. The guy smiled back at her with sparkling white teeth, "Sorry if I frightened you, I'm Troy. Want to dance with me?" Tenten stood there, she wanted to punch him, because she knew Neji was about to ask her the same question.

"Uh, well you see…" Tenten started, the guy didn't wait for her response. He pulled her body up against his and wrapped his muscular arms around her and started kissing her. Tenten couldn't believe this guy, she tried to tug free from his strong grip, but it was no use, his strength greatly surpassed her own.

Neji was infuriated by this, he clenched his fists. Seeing Neji's arousing anger, Troy quickly ran away with Tenten in his arms out of the building. Tenten screamed shrilly and swore at him and tried punching him, but it was no use. "NEJI!!!" she screamed as she left the building with Troy.

Seeing this, the 10 other ninjas ran out the building, Neji in front of everyone else. He was desperate to save Tenten. Who knew what this strange guy could do to her. He cringed at the thought. With Byakugan activated, he followed Troy's trail. Troy had stopped, him and Tenten were behind a bush.

Neji stopped the other 10 ninjas and told them to leave it to him. Tenten was still screaming, but her voice was muffled, "HELPlllhabsu…blech…ahhhh…help!" Neji ran to where Tenten and Troy were. He quickly wrenched Troy away from her and she fearfully curled up into a corner. Neji quickly injured Troy until he was unconcious.

Neji looked at Troy for a long time to make sure he was unconcious and then turned back to a fearful Tenten. She was crying, mascara staining her face. The other 10 ninjas had witnessed what had happened. Ino handed Neji a tissue from her pocket, and he gave it to Tenten to wipe her tears.

She wiped her eyes and hugged him, refusing to let go of Neji. "Oh Neji!" she sobbed frantically, "He tried to…" Neji silenced her, not wanting to hear the details. The other 10 ninjas headed back to the building. Neji went back too behind the crowd, carrying Tenten who insisted she needed Neji as her protection.

He understood and would've refused to let Tenten out of his sight anyways. The ninjas all arrived at the building together. Everyone was still partying like nothing had happened, but the ninjas of Konoha were spooked at the event that had just taken place. Neji let Tenten to her feet, and she hugged him and started to cry again.

"Neji, don't ever let that happen to me again," Tenten sobbed. Neji didn't say anything, he could only think of how much he wanted to kill the guy that had tried to pull that off on Tenten. He would have too, the only thing holding him back was the fact that they were on vacation, and Tsunade sure wouldn't be happy hearing that Neji had killed a local.

Neji gently pushed Tenten away, but held onto her hand. He led her to the dance floor, a slow, romantic song was playing. "Come on, let's dance," Neji said soothingly as he repositioned his hands around her waist. She smiled at him and put her arms around his shoulders. She embraced him and they slow danced with eachother for about ten minutes before separating.

Ino asked everyone if they wanted to go outside. "There's a full moon out! It'll be beautiful!" Ino explained. They all nodded in agreement, except for Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. They were near the punch table flirting with some Hawaiian girls. Ino asked them if they wanted to go, but they said no, they wanted to stay with the girls they had picked up.

Ino asked them why they didn't just take the girls outside with them, but Kiba explained that they didn't want to make the girls feel uncomfortable, being the only regular un-ninja humans. Ino giggled and left them alone. The gang walked outside to the beach they had been on before, and laid down on the soft sand.

Neji laid down and helped Tenten lay by his side, they held hands, looking up at the stars and the beautiful full moon. The others were also like this. The guys were going to give the girls their gifts at this moment. Sasuke looked at Sakura and started kissing her neck. Sakura giggled, "Sasuke, that tickles."

_She's so cute when she giggles, _Sasuke thought. "I got something for you." Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Really? That's so sweet of you." Sasuke gave her the cherry blossom diary and Sakura kissed him, "I've been wanting to buy a journal because I forgot to pack mine!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and she punched him playfully.

Ino was basically making out with Shikamaru, Shikamaru who was half enjoying it, lightly pushed her away and without saying a word, gave her the diamond earrings he had bought her. Ino squealed loudly with delight, drawing the attention from others to herself, "Thanks for the gift Shika! They're fabulous!"

Naruto was pointing at the stars and talking to Hinata, "That one looks like a naruto. That one looks like a bowl of ramen. That one looks like a pickled radish." Hinata giggled each time and said, "How clever." Naruto suddenley said, "I almost forgot! I got you this bracelet!" and put in on Hinata's wrist.

When Hinata felt Naruto's touch, she blushed and fainted on him. He shook her a little, "Hinata?" But she didn't respond. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. He continued to look up at the stars, but instead of seeing food, all he could see in the sky was Hinata's beautiful face.

Tenten was snuggled up close to Neji. She closed her eyes as Neji held her close. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Tenten…" Neji started.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She giggled, "Hehe, of course."

"Will you marry me?"

She stayed still for a long time. She giggled, thinking he was joking at first.

Neji stared at her. She realized he was being dead serious.

Realizing this, Tenten didn't know how to respond, "Oh…well…"

Seeing Tenten struggle, Neji decided to just drop the topic, "It's ok, it was just a stupid outburst."

Before Neji realized what was going on, Tenten was ontop of him, kissing him. Neji kept his arms around her, returning those sweet kisses. While they were kissing, Neji took a ring out of his tuxedo pocket he had bought earlier and slid it on her finger. Tenten noticed this and got off of Neji.

She gazed at the beautiful ring, "Yes, I will."

All of the ninjas saw this and smiled at them. Although all of them knew they could never get married, they all thought about how sweet it was. The girls in particular were very happy that their hard work had paid off. But the happiest of all of them that beautiful Hawaiian night were Neji and Tenten.

**A/N: Hm, that was kind of a bad ending, but please review anyways! Thank you!**


End file.
